Eres un idiota Blackthorn
by weirdwitoutaname
Summary: La odiaba, si la odiaba con toda su alma en ese momento. Pero el sabia que no era su culpa ser así, ella no tenia la culpa de nada, el le había pedido que fueran parabatai, nadie lo había amenazado con que fuera su mejor amigo.


_Este fic es para la persona mas demandante que he conocido en mi vida pero aun así es el amor de mi vida, te amo Brenda aunque me hagas desvelarme una noche entera tratando de idear una forma de terminar este bendito fic. Para todos los demas que lean esto (?) espero que les guste, hice mi mejor esfuerzo, literalmente y eso. Criticas constructivas son siempre bien recibidas._

La odiaba, si la odiaba con toda su alma en ese momento. Pero el sabia que no era su culpa ser así, ella no tenia la culpa de nada, el le había pedido que fueran parabatai, nadie lo había amenazado con que fuera su mejor amigo, nadie lo había obligado a enamorarse de ella, pero aquí estaba a las 4 de la mañana mirando hacia el techo tratando con todas sus ganas de no despertar a la rubia a su lado y susurrarle todos esos sueños que ha tenido con besarla y por fin decirle que la amaba, que no quería que se fuera de su lado, que su vida era de ella ahora, pero no podía y eso lo estaba matando.

Esto no había empezado del día a la mañana, fueron años en que sus pensamientos y acciones pasaron de ser normales a empezar a cuestionarse cada cosa que hacia alrededor de ella, además del hecho que ya no eran esos niños de 10 años que jugaban alrededor de Helen y Aline tratando de molestarlas, tampoco eran esos adolescentes que se escabullían de su padre Arthur en tratar de buscar una aventura en una calle recóndita de Los Angeles, ya estaban casi por cumplir 20 años y en todo este tiempo el se había dado cuenta de los cambios en ella igual. Ya no era esa chica de las cual siempre molestaba con sus trenzas, es esta chica que podía patearle el trasero con tanta facilidad pero que era la única persona en la vida que en verdad lo conocía. Sabía de su pequeño obsesión los colores en sus pinturas, sabía de qué su punto sensible era justo donde estaba su runa de parabatai, sabía que aunque siempre peleara con sus hermanos pequeños no sería nada sin ellos, lo único que ella no sabía era que estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Estaba enamorado de esa chica que le robaba la comida en el medio cada comida, de esa chica que su plan de diversión máximo es matar a un demonio en una batalla épica, estaba perdidamente enamorad de esa chica, la única persona en el mundo que no podía estar enamorado, su parabatai. Estaba tan encimado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta del cambio de respiración de ella o que había apretado con tanta fuerza su cintura que ella se había despertado y lo miraba interrogativamente como si fuera un bicho raro ¿Por qué no sería así? Quien en su sano juicio empezaba a balbucear maldiciones en medio de la noche en idiomas que cualquier mundano ni sabría que existen.

¿Jules? .-apenas susurro adormilada todavía al posar su mano delicadamente en su hombro tratando de llamar su atención.- Hey ¿Qué pasa? .-cuestiono con real preocupación al verlo tan derrotado, es como si hubiera salido de una batalla del cual no había ganado.

Si no fuera que sabía conscientemente que estaba ella a su lado se hubiera asustado de su voz, pero aun así había saltado inconscientemente hacia atrás parpadeando compulsivamente al acostumbrarme de la poca luz que entraba en la habitación.- ¿ah? .-dijo en su mejor intento de comunicación, "grandioso Julian, no puedes decir algo más inteligente" se reprimió enseguida al rodar los ojos, siempre tendía a hablar con el mismo, su propia conciencia lo atormentaba ya.- ¿Qué decías? .- por fin pudo hilar al tragar en seco al por fin verla con más claridad y darse cuenta que se veía hermosa, con el pelo todo despeinado y la mitad de su ropa arrugada de moverse demasiado en la cama, se veía hermosa como nunca antes.

Dije ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces asustado ¿de nuevo una pesadilla? .-hizo una mueca al hablar, ella era la que tenia pesadillas constantemente pero sabía cuando le pasaban a el, le afectaban mas que a nadie, siempre era lo mismo, tenía que pasarse la noche tratando de convencerlo que no eran reales sus miedos, no era que le molestara ayudarlo, es más le encantaba saber que era la única persona en el casa que podía ayudarlo, se sentía importante cuando estaba con él. Y por eso ahora apenas se había acomodado en la cama para quedar sentada mejor para mirarlo subiendo delicadamente su mano hacia su mejilla y después cabello en un intento de relajarlo.

Apenas había sentido el contacto de su piel contra la de el un pequeño escalofrió había recorrido su espalda justo empezando desde su runa de parabatai y sin pensarlo había cerrado los ojos queriendo conservar al menos unos segundos más esa sensación.- No, no es nada, vuelve a dormir.-dijo casi ahogadamente como si las palabras no quisieran pasar por su garganta, la sensación de opresión en su pecho tampoco era más buena, es como si no pudiera respirar.- No es nada .-repitió como si así pudiera auto convencerse al abrir los ojos pero por ninguna razón levantando la mirada hacia la de ella incluso sacando delicadamente su mano de su cabello, era un libro abierto siempre y no podía darse el lujo de que ella supiera, sería su perdición.

Algo estaba mal, lo supo enseguida, el nunca renegaría una caricia, nunca dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, nunca se guardaba las cosas porque ella sabía que le costaba, lo conocía tan bien que sabía que en este momento ya tenia sus manos en su boca empezando a morder las uñas en un intento de tranquilizarse.- Blackthorn no me mientas, ¿Qué soñaste? Me puedes contar, soy tu…-la última palabra había quedado unos segundos volando, no podía definir ya lo que eran, algunas veces había deseado tanto no ser su parabatai, pero era lo mejor que podía ser para el, lo único bueno que había hecho en su vida había sido ser su mejor amiga.- soy tu parabatai, dime, por favor .-finalizo apenas realmente preocupada deseando tocarlo de nuevo, quería verlo bien.

Yo.. yo .- las palabras se le trababan, no podía estar haciendo esto, estaba mal pero todo su cuerpo le gritaba decírselo.- Yo te falle, yo hice algo malo .-dijo apenas conteniendo las ganas de levantarse y irse de una vez por todas de esa habitación, pero tenia que hacerlo era ahora o nunca y nunca no era una opción, sabía ya que se volvería loco conservando sus sentimientos.- Yo te prometí quedarme contigo siempre, que yo siempre sería tu amigo ¿te acuerdas? .-murmuro buscando alguna señal reconocimiento en su cara.- Claro que si me acuerdo tonto ¿pero que tiene que ver eso? .-pregunto obviamente confundida, su cara era tan fácil de descifrar, sus cejas se arqueaban hacia arriba y sus labios formaban una línea recta. –Ya no puedo ser tu amigo, yo ..-suspiro con fuerza, podía hacer esto ¿entonces por que no podía hablar? .-Julian dime de una bendita vez, haz algo .-ella bufo con fuerza, se estaba empezando a enojar, eso nunca era bueno, no era como tenia que ser pero aun así ella misma le había dado la solución a su problema.- Por el Ángel eres una genia .-dijo sin poder contenerse a sonreír un poco antes de moverse rápidamente sentadose en la cama acercándose lentamente a ella.- ¿Qué diab…- las palabra se quedo a la mitad al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso lento sin apuro alguno, tratando de explicarle con cada movimiento de sus labios lo que no podía decirle, que se moria por ella, que no podía pensar en ella, que ella era la única chica en su vida.- Te amo, eso pasa…-susurro apenas al separarse a la fuerza de sus labios al quedarse sin aire, temblando de pies a cabeza ante la sensación que había dejado sus labios y con los ojos cerrados sabiendo que al abrirlos podría acabarse la fantasia de todo lo que había pasado, pero terminando por abrirlos al saber que venia el momento en el cual ella lo mataría o se iria de una vez por todas de su lado. Pero ninguna de esas dos opciones paso, su cara era un puzzle de emociones, literalmente por su mirada vagaban miles de emociones en pocos segundos, asombro, miedo, ternura, ¿lujuria? .- Eres un idiota Julian, un verdadero idiota .-dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante al pasar sus manos por su cuello .- pero eres mi idiota.-susurro casi encima de sus labios antes de sellarlos en un beso mas corto que el anterior.- Te tardaste demasiado Blackthorn .-rio apenas al capturar su labio inferior entre sus dientes.- Estoy tan perdido pero tan perdido.- dijo apenas respirando, todo empezaba a darle vueltas en su cabeza, sus manos, su aroma le estaba empezando a nublar la vista.- Yo igual te amo idiota .-le murmuro en su oído y después de eso no pudo recordar mas que sus labios sobre los suyos durante toda la noche.


End file.
